yellow turns to red
by neru akita3
Summary: umm all I have to say is its major len x neru some miku x kaito, teto x taito, and rin x nero. no fighting please. its confusing but youll understand. SPOILER: two of my own caracters angel x skarlet! yes there are animaly things. shhh I was tired when wrighting . I own nothing but angle, scarlet, and plot.


Yellow turns to red all chapters  
Yellow turns to red  
Hey, Neru here. How does friendship work? Life is so confusing, I personally hate it but love it. How?  
"NERU AKITA! GET UP AND GET DRESSED, TODAY'S THAT TRIP! " Nero, my brother basically bellowed. Since I love him as my bro I screamed louder "I'M UP, I'M UP!" Nero managed to shriek "OH, LEN RIN MIKU AND TETO ARE COMING OVER TO WALK TO SCHOOL SOON, SO HURRY UP!" I blushed but soon I got over the fact Len was coming to the house like he does every day, which reminds me of the first time he and his twin sister, Rin, came over for Nero and I.  
Len and Nero where in the living room while Rin and I cooked in the kitchen. I walked to the boys to give them dinner and len got up to retrieve it but nero tripped him while grabbing the food from me. Len basically landed on me and, of course, I overreacted and thew them in Nero's room and locked them there until nero apologies and forgot about it. Rin and I went in my room and talked about random things.  
As soon as I got to the last stair I started cooking for everyone. BANG! BANG! BANG! "COME IN" nero shouted. "B-Breakfast is o-on th-th-the table," I managed to mutter as I saw Len. "Hey Neru are you looking toward to the flower garden trip?" Len asked. I replied with a simple yes a told him I wanted to see the yellow lilies and yellow roses. "Cool lets be partners cause I was wandering if you wanted to see the red roses and mint flowers with me?" Len said enthusiastically. "Get you one!" Rin screamed knocking len over. "What do you mean?" Len flustered. "You'll see, now lets go or we will be late!" Rin rushed.  
-end of chapter one-  
Yellow Turns to Red 2  
Neru pov  
Hey, Neru Akita here. How does love work? Life is so confusing, I personally hate it but love it. How?  
-On our way to school rin pushed len on me and he landed on my back. Although I forgave him he freaked out.  
"L-len, is something wrong?" I asked worryingly.  
"N-no" nervously said from len.  
"You sure?"sung Rin, Kaito, Miku, Taito, Nero, and Teto.  
"Yea," Len said.  
"No you're not. I know you, you don't normally hang your head like that. If you need to talk I'm here. Okay?" I scowled.  
"Yea I know" len said and walked on and then I saw, I saw his face was really red  
"LEN KAGAMINE!" I shouted and he walked faster but I ran, landed on him and felt his temperature.  
"L-l-len you're burning up!" I said as he struggled. "You cant just up and get sick unless you where sick the hole time!"I said sitting on him and watching him get redder.  
"Neru you don't undeerstand do you? Ahh! Oh well get off him and lets go, come on Teto!"  
Len pov  
Thank god she is finally off I thought I was gonna catch on fire. Oh, hi I'm Len Kagamine and I really like Neru but I'm not sure if she likes me. I've liked her ever since the first time I've seen her.  
"Hey, Len, you ok. I mean after she pounced on you of course,"Nero asked grinning from ear to ear.  
I replied with a small "yea''  
We finally got to class and its time for us to get partq Kagamine you will be with ..."  
-end of chapter 2-  
Yellow turns to red 3  
Neru pov  
Hey, Neru Akita here. How does love work? Life is so confusing, I personally hate it but love it. How?  
"Len you will be with neru. Taito you will be with Teto. Kaito you will be with miku. And,Nero you will be with rin." Our teacher, , said. "Now lets go and stay with your partners!"  
At the garden of berzerker (yes I was thinking of the song when writing this), the place we where going to.  
"Hey, neru, watch out for len for me, okay!" Rin said before parting to the areas we wanted to go.  
"N-neru, what do you wanna see f-first?" Len mumbled, now I am really worried. First, he is on fire, second he's mumbling Whats next, fainting?  
"Yellow roses,"I said, might as well play along.  
"Ok!" He said actually looking a little better, maybe he's nervous?  
As we where in the rose section the room went dark and I jumped closer to Len,nthis reminded me of when we first met.  
"Neruu! Are you okay?!"len shouted because Rin and I where suppose to meet him in an abandoned bank and on the way out I fell through the floor. He helped me a lot then.  
"I'm very tired," I managed to mumble, and I blacked out. He took me to his house and him and Rin took care of me.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Len asked, I guess I was holding on to him tightly.  
"Y-yea," I said letting him go while blushing intensely.  
"You sure?" Len seemed pretty worried "Hey, neru look at the yellow roses, they're glowing!"  
"What do y- whoa!" I was so surprised until the place shook!  
-end of chapter 3-  
Yellow Turns to Red 4  
Hey, Neru Akita here. How does love work? Life is so confusing, I personally hate it but love it. How?  
Len pov  
As the place shook the all of the yellow flowers grew, I had my eyes closed in fear and worry. I was worrying about neru, she's probably scared to death.  
Neru pov  
I took Len's hand and ran to the safety of a yellow lily's root. "Len are you ok?" Asked wondering if the small boy was gonna lie to look tough.  
"Yea," he smiled "you?"  
"Yea," I assured him I was ok.  
"Good," he sighed because of relief. "Wait what's that?!" He seemed way too worried because he s1tarted to panic.  
"Just a scratch,"I said trying to calm him down. The walls are turning red and a misteryous liquid hit the flower above us.  
"Hey, we are under a lily right?" Len asked me.  
"Yea, why?" I asked couriously.  
"Its turning into a red rose! All of the flowers are turning to red roses!" Len said sounding shocked and amazed.  
"LLLEEEEENNNNNN! HHHHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"  
-end of chapter 4-  
Yellow Turns to Red 5  
Neru pov  
"LLLLLLLEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!" I screamed as a red rose picked me up.  
"NNNNNNEEEEEERRRRRUUUUUU!" Len screamed and he was grabbed by a larger rose.  
*cough cough* BLOOD! I was coughing up blood!  
"N-neru, y-your side!" I heard a tiny girl voice and a very deep mans voice say as everything went black.  
Len pov  
"NNEEERRRRUUUUU!" I screamed but she fainted. The rose put Neru and me down but they barecated us and Neru was bleeding on her side, badly.  
"Neru you can't go! You can't!"I cried as I held her in my arms.  
"Hhmmnn, L-len." Neru said.  
"Neru, your face is red. Are you okay?"I was really worried about her.  
Teto pov  
"DAMN, WHERE IS EVERY ONE! TAITO IS HURT AND THE ROSES AND MINT PLANTS STARTED GROWING AND MOVEING! WE CAN'T EVEN GET OUTTA HERE!"  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard neru.  
-end of chapter 5-  
Yellow Turns to Red 6  
Hey I'm Teto Kasane and my friends are neru rin and miku. I really like this guy, Taito, and he's in my group for the trip. I know neru likes len and rin thinks they should go out, but she plans on forcing them together while I'm trying a more natural way.  
"Neru!" I screamed out for her but no answer came.  
"T-teto go help her ill find my own way out ok," Taito said limping towards me.  
"N-no I won't leave you here," I said grabbing him and flying through the roof with my big, red dragon, like wings. I'm guessing all that went through him was shock because his purple eyes where really big.  
"W-whoa!" he said shaking of fear. This was rare to me.  
After a while of nurturing Taito he got up. ...?  
"Teto I've been meaning to tell you something," Taito said out of the blue.  
"Y-yes?" I said nervously.  
I .. I .. r-really l-like you," he said nearing towards for a kiss. When his shivering cold lips touched mine I was worried but kissed him back.  
Len pov  
"Hey" (I'm len Kagamine), "and" -I'm rin Kagamine-. "We are twins", (rin likes Nero) "and" -len likes neru-.  
"Neru you're alright but it looks like you have a-. WHOA!" Neru j-just...  
-end of chapter 6  
Yellow Turns to red 7  
Len pov  
"Neru you're alright but it looks like you have a-. WHOA!" Neru j-just hugged me! "Neru?"  
"Um. Sorry, L-Len, it's, j-just I was so ... so s-scared!" She said between sobs and looking down at her lap. She looked so adorable so I hugged her and said "its ok now I'm here for you Neru," while stroking her beautiful blonde hair.  
"L-Len," She said looking up at me with wide eyes.  
"Neru, I have been meaning to tell you something for a while," I replied, actually I was pretty nervous but I will manage  
Neru pov  
"Yes len?" What's he gonna say? What's going on? I'm so confused. This also reminds me of the first time we met, four years ago.  
-flashback-  
"Hey, Neru, who do you think they are? They look like twins and the boy looks cute!" Miku said with a slight whisper.  
"Why ask me?" I replied leaving.  
"Hi, may I sit with you?" The girl twin said with a huge smile.  
"Yea! Neru come chat for a little while, please!" Miku begged.  
"Fine for a little," I replied. I noticed her brother sat alone and seemed lonely so I asked about him.  
"Oh, Len, he's a little shy in new places but he'll open up soon and my name is Rin, Rin Kagamine," Rin seemed to smile a lot when talking. After that, a week passed and Rin and Miku were supposed to meet me at my hose.  
"NERU!" Rin yelled with Len dragging behind "I WANT YOU TO MEET MY BROTHER CAUSE HE'S ALWAYS ALONE AND IM TIRED OF IT, KAY?!"  
"You don't have to yell I'm right here," I scowled at her. I looked at her brother and he was blushing and trying to get out of Rin's deadly grip. I actually laughed at it but only in my mind.  
"Every one is here so lets get in side and, Len, you can hang out with my brother, Nero, if you want," I told him while wishing I wasn't here because I felt my head was hot.  
"Ok, where is he?" The confused Len said as we all got inside.  
"Over there," I said pointing at the yellow and crimson red couch.  
"Ok," he said walking over and greeting Nero.  
As we got in Rin stared going on about how the house was nice and how cute my brother is then she asked Miku and I if we liked anyone. Miku, of course, said she went out with Kaito Shion and I said I liked nobody, witch was a lie cause I thought(and still think) Len is really cute.  
"That's a lie Neru I know you like somebody and that some body is my brother," she said whispering that last part.  
"N-No I d-don't! H-How would y-you kn-know?" I said blushing badly.  
"The way you look at him and the fact you're blushing now," she replied with the largest smile I have ever seen.  
-flashback over-  
"AAAHHHHHHH!"  
-end of chapter 7-  
Yellow Turns to Red 8  
Hi, its miku kaito rin Taito nero Skarlet and Angel. They are friends with neru and len and want them to be together. Skarlet has longer blonde hair then neru and has red streaks in her hair while Angel has a little bit longer pony tail than len and his hair is red with blonde streaks. (Yes they are not vocaloids but are based off of len and neru.) Have a nice day and enjoy.  
Neru pov  
Damn I fell through a floor again. W-Whats going on I-I cant see and I'm really tired.  
Len pov  
"Neru!" I said jumping down to check on her. She's asleep, wow she is cute when asleep. Ill just sleep next to her till she wakes up and then I could check on her.  
"Hhmmmnnnnn," neru woke up shortly after I did and I found her trying to go back to sleep on my chest.  
"Hi neru," I startled her.  
"L-LEN! UM I UM, hi len," she said adorabley so I couldn't resist going up to her and kissing her on her fore head and then watching her go red.  
"I wanted to tell you that I love you, neru," I finally told her.  
"L-Len, I love you too!" She jumped into my arms and a tail showed up behind her.  
Rin pov  
"Nero I'm scared for len and neru do you think they are ok?" I asked him nervously.  
-end of chapter 8-  
Yellow turns to red 9  
Hey its me, len. Neru and I hugged in the last chapter and I saw a tail then everyone was worried and so on and so forth.  
Rin pov  
"Don't worry they will be fine! We only have to worry if Neru looks like a cat," Nero said, I was confused at the last part though "Ummm forget that last part, ok."  
Neru pov  
"L-Len, um I also have something to say," I told Len.  
"Other then the fact that you have a tail, what do you want to say?" He asked me.  
"W-well my mom is half cat so I am half cat, witch explains the tail and ears," I said nervously.  
"Ohhh that does explain a lot," he replied.  
"Yea-" he cut me off with a sweet kiss and I was in heaven. Then my hands turned into blonde paws, and my face now has whiskers and a cats nose.( thank god we were kissing so he didn't see how I changed). We broke away and I now I am a cat and surprisingly Len didn't freak out.  
"Neru can you still speak?" He asked. Seriously, he asks that question, he probably seen worse.  
"Yea I guess I can still talk even though I'm a cat," I replied to the odd question.  
"Cool!" He said picking me up. "I also have something else to tell you,"  
-end of chapter 9-  
Yellow turns to red 10  
Neru pov  
"Y-yea?" Oohh what's he tonight to say?  
"YOU TWO CAN'T BE TOGETHER IDIOTS, A CAT AND A RABBIT DON'T GET ME STARTED!" a familiar voice said.  
"YEA AND IT WOULD BE A DISGRACE LEN KAGAMINE WHAT RABBIT FALLS FOR A CAT THE ONES WHO KILLS AND MURDERS US!" this voice I didn't know.  
"Skarlet is that the way you talk to your prince and my princess to be, and Neru your father and my father has arranged your marriage so you will need to come with me," of course its Angel the prince of my kind.  
"First who am I too marry and when was this discussed, my father did not go over this with me!" I yelled at him afraid of the consicuinces.  
"Of course you deserve to know every thing. You will marry me and your father told us you two have discussed the matter. But you are still required to come back and marry me," Angel said  
"Yea and Len our parents have done the same!" The girl named Skarlet said.  
"But I did not discuss this with him, and I love Neru-" he was cut off by the two and relised this was discussed between our kind.  
"You have no say in what you must do as future king," Angel said as he, Skarlet, and Len changed into their animal forms. Len was a beauty but I was sad when Angel took me and brought me to the main kingdom. Len was hurt badly the last time I saw him and ten years have passed, not a minute passed that I didn't think of Len and I hoped that he would come for me because I don't belong in this hell.  
-end of chapter 10-  
Yellow turns to red 11  
"NERU, DEAR! WHY DO YOU NOT WANT TO COME OUT!? TODAY IS THE DAY YOU KNOW!" that thief said but I wasn't there to hear his whining and anoyying voice. Now, he is probably sending the guards to find me and bring me back for questioning. *sigh* I wander about len and if he is ok and walk to the small lake in the woods. As I walk I see a rustling in some nearby bushes and curiosity gets to the better of me. "L-Len!?"  
"Neru, your just as beautiful as ever. But that's not why I'm here, you have to come with me. Skarlet is going in there to tell angel of her feelings for him and we can finally be together," as Len said this my heart fluttered and I hugged him to dmv, I love you and I always will, so please stay with me!" I said trying not to cry.  
-back to past-(this will be confusing)  
"You have no say in what you must do as future king," Skarlet said.  
"Actually yes I do, you don't have any right to tell me what to do when it looks like you two have an affection for each other!" Len was amazing when he stood up for the love we shared but this has to be a dream, this has to be a fantisy. The next morning, I woke up when I relised my pillow was moving and had rabbit ears.  
'Len?! What the heck is- ohhh but th-that eehhhhh! No way!' I thought.''  
-end of chapter 11-  
Yellow turns to red 12  
'I cant get out of grip. *sigh* ill just close my eyes till he wakes and get out then' I thought to myself.  
"Hhmmnn" len was waking up now.  
Len pov  
'Ahh, a nice new mooning and last night was awesome to but probably just a- whoa its not a dream it was real I have her finally. Hmm what next, shes still asleep.' I thought as neru cuddled next to me. She finally woke up and asked me all these questions about what happened and if we really rent a hotel room. Oh, Neru is so adorable and cute I hope nothing comes between us.  
Ten years later  
We have twins and our little girl has short blonde hair and her name is Neri. Our son, Lui, has long blonde hair that he ties up just like mine, although his hair is longer. Now Neru is pregnant for a boy and his name will be Cloran Kagamine.  
-end of series-


End file.
